A Bar Tale
by CeleryFallenAngel
Summary: The crew is at Taki's and it's Karoke night. Does anyone have anything they need to share? Songfics
1. Pick U Up

**Second fanfic, so here we go!**

**Pick U Up ~ Adam Lambert**

**Mortal Instruments - Cassandra Clare!**

Bar Night: A Mortal Instruments Fanfic

It was just Izzy sitting at the bar. She swirled the contents of her glass around in circles, just another unhappy face in Taki's. Her life was confusing at the moment; all muddled together and going in circles like a dog chasing his tail. If only she could make up her mind. If only Simon would pluck up his courage. "'If only, if only,' the woodpecker cried, 'the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky." The dark shadowhunter mumbled and cracked a smile. Izzy felt a tap on her back and turned to see most of her crew. Magnus was there, so Alec was there as well. Simon and Clary were stuck like glue yelling to each other. Izzy was surprised that Jace wasn't with the rest of them. Luke, being the adult had come to supervise, and had brought Jocelyn too, to keep him on track. Not a moment afterwards, Jace walked through the door.

Izzy waved him over and yelled in his ear over the music, "Had the make an entrance I see."

Jace just smirked and grabbed Clary around her waist and rested his chin on her head as she talked with Magnus and Alec about what her talent could do.

Simon leaned against the bar where Izzy was sitting so he could look out to the crowd. "Hey."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Can't complain, you?"

Izzy shrugged and downed the last of her drink, "I swear I will kill whoever is at the mic right now. Horrible screeching, a dying cat makes a nicer sound."

Simon just chuckled, "I'll be right back. Luke wants me for some reason. I hope he doesn't want me to beat up Jace. That could end in disaster."

Izzy cracked a smile and turned to the person sitting next to her. Clary and Jace both smiled and ordered their drinks from the barkeeper.

"Jace, go away, I want to talk to Izzy about something you have no business knowing, nor would you care to you."

"Does it involve me?"

"No."

"Alright, uh . . . who to talk to, Alec!" Jace wandered over to Alec.

Clary watched him leave, and as soon as he was out of earshot the little redhead shot a look at Izzy and whisper-yelled "What the hell is going on between you and Simon?"

Izzy shrugged and looked into the bottom of her glass, "How should I know?"

"I think it's time for a wakeup call for Si,"

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?" the sarcasm dripped from Izzy's voice.

"Tonight's open mic night, right?"

"Yeah,"

"One word: sing. I'll round up everyone and make everyone sing at least once, starting with you."

"Clary, you are one crazy redhead. I like it, and I know the perfect tune."

"Good, I'll get everyone else and tell them the news. You go and get your song ready."

Clary left the bar to where the other Shadowhunters were sitting and explained the plan. Meanwhile, Izzy went up to the DJ and asked about her song. All the DJ did was wink as say, "Sure thing."

Izzy waited until the stage lights turned a nice purple to reflect off her white dress. She took a deep breath, and went up to the mic, "Heyo all, you don't need to know who I am, but this is my tune."

The electronic bass and guitar started the song up. There was no going back.

"_Jumpin' out the window_

_Movin' on, crusin' on_

_Which way will the wind blow_

_We can't be wrong, so say so long_

_Imma pick you up, Imma pick you up_

_Whatcha tryin' ta say to me?_

_Catch a train or two_

_Whatcha tryin' to do_

_Are ya going to play with me?"_

Izzy took another breath for the chorus and waited for the music to speed up.

"_All my life I've been waiting_

_Past my time, procrastinating now_

_It's a trip, Imma flip_

_And flash back through the scenes_

_Can't you see what I mean?_

_Breakin' through the boundaries_

_We're rollin' on, strollin' on_

_They won't ever find me_

_After all, we'll have a ball_

_Imma pick you up, Imma pick you up_

_We're gunna see where we can go_

_This is how I live, this is what I give_

_You're the one I want to know"_

Izzy smiled as she got the hang of it and belted out the chorus

"_All my life I've been waiting_

_Past my time, procrastinating now_

_It's a trip, Imma flip_

_And flash back through the scenes_

_Can't you see what I mean?"_

"Drop the octave for the bridge, have fun, remember why you're doing this" Izzy thought to herself,

"_Tiny minded two toned suckers_

_Same old faces make me shudder_

_Countless I've screamed 'Oh brother,'_

_Where are you I need someone to be my lover"_

The lover note hung in the air as the song eased into another chorus

"_All my life I've been waiting_

_Past my time, procrastinating now_

_It's a trip, Imma flip_

_And flash back through the scenes_

_Can't you see what I mean?"_

As the guitar solo notes wove through the club, Izzy looked to the crowd, but saw nothing because of the spotlights, but hoped she was doing well.

"_No, it's a trip, Imma flip_

_And flash back through the scenes_

_Can't you see what I mean?"_

Izzy laughed just as the single did, ending the song perfectly. With a huge grin on her face, Izzy jumped off stage to see the rest of her family. As she neared the table Clary and Magnus both gave her a thumbs-up. As she settled into her spot beside Simon and Alec Magnus leaned around Alec and whispered, "Nice choice, I love that song." Izzy could only smile.

As Izzy tuned back into the conversation, she noticed that Luke was mysteriously missing. She went to ask Simon about it, but her mystery was solved as he walked up to the mic for his shot at stardom.

**Enjoy? Yes? No? Oh well, im gunna write anyway!**


	2. Little Moments

**Hio, here I am. Back again for another chapter. Here is Luke's tune.**

**Mortal Instruments - Cassandra Clare**

_**Little Moments **_**- Brad Paisley**

Little Moments

Luke wasn't as subtle as Izzy, but he had something he had to say to both Clary and Jocelyn. Luke had been there for everything for the both of them and he had to tell them that. He had quietly slipped away from the table as Izzy finished up her electric rock single.

"Let's get some quiet music going here." Luke thought as he went up to the DJ and put in his request. Unlike Izzy, Luke didn't need to say anything as the easy country chords ran through the bar. The song picked up right at the beginning.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

The verses flowed easily out of Luke's mouth as if they were all he had left to show. The music picked up for the bridge.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

The instrumental was the perfect time to look out, but Luke found that the lights were too bright, so he waited to sing the final verse with everything he had.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

The last of the recorded guitar faded out, but Luke was already off the stage. Jocelyn was smiling at him, and Clary gave him a big hug around his waist. He had gotten his point across. His world was here with those two, and nothing else mattered.

As Luke sat down with the rest of Clary's family, Jace wandered over to the DJ booth. This Luke had to hear.

**Like it? Love it? I know it's short, but hey, everything was already set up in Izzy's chapter, and Luke's song was short too. Don't blame me!**


	3. Thanks for the Memories

**Heya all my faithful readers! To the newbies, welcome as well. As you have all been waiting for. This is Jace's song, but I have also made it so there are two singles being sung in this chapter, so Jace and Clary will be doing a duet as well ^_^ Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Thnks fr th Mmrs ~ Fall Out Boy**

**Just By Being You ~ Steel Magnolia**

**Mortal Instruments ~ Cassandra Clare**

Bar Tale 3: Just By Being You, I Have to Thank You for the Memories

Clary was greatly enjoying herself as she watched everyone preform. They were all awesome, who knew Luke could sing that well, and Izzy had it in her to perform an electric rock tune. The climax of her night was watching her golden angel get on stage. Without a doubt something amazing was going to happen in Taki's that night.

Clary watched as Jace conversed with the DJ and wondered what he was going to sing; a hard rock single or a soft country ballad? So many options, but Clary's curiosity was sedated when the low guitar chords bellied under the club. Jace's voice hit the first note perfectly.

"_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys"_

The bass and electric guitars of the song picked in not only volume, but speed. Jace didn't even flinch for the chorus.

"_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter"_

The second verse started, and Clary saw how much feeling Jace had put into this song. It was priceless to see him with this much emotion.

"_I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for, except for  
When you look into the past, look into the past  
One night stand"_

The chorus started up again, and Jace was belting it out.

"_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter"_

The bride changed the music completely, but Jace didn't falter in his rhythm.

"_They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood" _

The final choruses drew the song to a close.

"_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_Even though they weren't so great_  
_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_See he tastes like you only sweeter_"

As the final chords and drumbeats rang in the air, Jace looked up and found Clary's eyes. He called her up on stage in his own way. Clary knew something was up, but she went up anyway.

"Hey, you know this one?" Jace whispered in her ear.

Clary nodded, "Yes,"

Jace's eyes sparkled as he smiled that smirk of his that drove Clary crazy. "Good, 'cause that's what we're going to sing."

"Me? Sing?" Clary tried to back pedal out of the contract, but Jace caught her.

"Wasn't it you who said that everyone had to sing at least once?"

Clary sighed, she was captured in her own words. She looked at Jace and nodded, "Alright, I'll do it."

"I never doubted that you would. DJ! Hit it!"

The slow chords started that single up. The song struck home in Clary's heart when Jace's voice sang the song just for her.

"_Let's run away, where nothing stands between me and you,  
Let's find a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth,  
And call it a home, where there's no right and there's no wrong,  
And we can be all alone"_

With Clary in the background they sang the chorus with their love in their voices.

"_And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings,  
You don't have to be invincible, cause I sure ain't no saint,  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do,  
Cause you take me to heaven, just by being you."_

Clary took the next verse without a skip in the beat

"_Tell me your secrets, tell me things that no one else should know,  
Even in your weakness, baby drop your guard, just let it go,"_

Jace joined her for the end of her verse

_"Until everything's exposed, and you don't have to feel ashamed,  
Baby, just say my name."_

Equally and staring in each other's eyes Clary and Jace sung the chorus. Every word was meant for each other.

"_And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings,  
You don't have to be invincible, cause I sure ain't no saint,  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do,  
Cause you take me to heaven, just by being you."_

The bridge allowed them to take turns singing each line.

"_When I see you standing there,_

_You know it all becomes so clear  
the way you look, the way you touch,_

_I need the way you lift me up  
This will never feel complete until there's nothing in between  
And we have broke down every wall.  
Baby, baby, baby let's just fall."_

Still never taking their eyes off each other, Jace and Clary sang all their truths and laid their souls for the audience to see as the song drew to its close.

"_And I'll take off my halo, I'll take off my wings,  
You don't have to be invincible, cause I sure ain't no saint,  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do,  
Cause you take me to heaven, just by being you.  
Oh, _you take me to heaven, just by being you.

_Let's run away, let's run away."_

As the last lines faded, Jace and Clary put down their microphones. They looked to the crowd who were on their feet. Jace and Clary hugged, and before Jace left Clary on stage, he put a hand on her should and said without looking at her, "Go get 'em, Angel." Clary chuckled and raced off to the DJ booth to see what she would sing solo. This was fun, so why was she so scared?

**The first time I heard "Just By Being You" a scene from City of Bones popped into my head. It was just after Alec was hurt and Clary and Jace were in the hallway, and Jace called her an angel, and Clary argued. That scene and the lyrics of JbBY is what called to me for this to be the perfect Jace/Clary song.**

**What's your favourite TMI song?**


	4. Far From Home

**Hiya! Everyone ready for the awesome Clary to take the stage? Yes? No? Oh well, 'cause that's who's up next. Enjoy!**

**Mortal Instruments - Cassandra Clare**

**Far From Home - Five Finger Death Punch**

Bar Tale 4: Far From Home

Clary sat down at the piano on stage. This was her favourite song so; of course she knew how to play it. Her fingers found the keys and played the slow rock tune perfectly. Her voice sang in perfect tune to the piano.

"_Another day in this carnival of souls  
another night's sands end as quickly as it goes  
the memories are shadows, ink on the page  
And I can't seem to find my way home_

_And it's almost like your heavens trying everything  
your heaven's trying everything to keep me out"_

Clary looked over to see who had joined her on stage, only to smile at Alec. Alec had brought his guitar and was playing with her, but this was her song for the world, so he smiled and continued.

"_All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home_

Together the two teenagers played through the long guitar solo, but Alec played most of the riffs himself.

"_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything  
your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
To break me down, to break me down"_

Clary and Alec looked at each other and both nodded and Clary took this smaller solo on the piano. Singing together, Alec and Clary finished that song perfectly with the last few lines.

"_Your heaven's trying everything_  
_your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down_  
_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to keep me out"_

The final note and chord vibrated through Taki's and everyone clapped as Alec and Clary made their way back to their table with the rest of their crew. Clary was captured in a big hug from Jace, whereas Alec's hands were pulled into Magnus' and Izzy's. They both smiled at him.

Suddenly, the mic sounded from the stage, and Simon was seated at the piano now. He looked nervous, but was keeping his deal with Clary. Alec settled next to Magnus as Simon's song washed over him.

**Dun, dun, dun! xD Like it? I thought Alec needed some love, so he and Clary needed to do something. Stay tuned for Simon's song!**


	5. As She Walks Away Perfectly

**Hiyo all! Welcome back, I know I haven't posted in a while and am sorry for that, but it couldn't be helped. So, without further ado here is Simon's song!**

**Perfect - Hedley**

**As She's Walking Away ~ Zac Brown Band**

**Mortal Instruments - Cassandra Clare**

A Bar Tale 5: _As She Walks Away Perfectly_

Izzy watched Simon sit at the piano, the stage lights bringing out every colour of brown imaginable. She sighed, "I wish Simon would think of me that way, and if he did, why doesn't he tell me? Boys are so confusing! I know –" Cut off in mid rant, Izzy was mesmerised by Simon's choice of song. It was, ironicly, Perfect. It said everything Izzy wanted to know, now where those Simon's real feeling or not? That was the puzzle. Izzy listened as Simon's tenor voice sang the tune. The soft piano intro set everything up.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

As the chorus played through, Simon got really into and was hammering out the notes on the poor piano. Izzy watched Clary slid out from beside Jace and worked her way to the stage. Izzy knew that Simon would need some help on the high notes, so Clary accompanied on the upper register.

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

The bridge brought both Clary's mezzo soprano and Simon's tenor together perfectly.

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside  
It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew_

Clary took a step up to the plate for the second bridge, since Simon couldn't reach it.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

The duet pulled the both of them together for a line, and they rocked it.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my, just myself_

Taking turns, both Clary and Simon did their falling note pieces; hitting every note spot on

_Just myself, myself, just myself_

For the conclusion of Simon's confession, Clary's voice stepped back and he took it away as Clary picked the notes on the piano.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

Suddenly Simon's entire body fell, like a puppet cut from its strings. The club erupted into cheers as Clary and her best friend hugged. Quietly Clary whispered some things to Simon and he looked confused afterward. Simon whispered something back to Clary and she nooded excitedly, her face beaming with joy.

Clary came rushing back to the table, face flushed with the heat of the stage lights and the exertion of running, grabbed Izzy and Alec's arms and towed them back on stage. When the trio made it back on stage and Clary explained the plan.

"Hey Alec, you know this one?" Clary whispered

Alec nodded and hummed the opening. "Perfect, I'm going to need you to pick the song as Simon plays piano and both Simon and Izzy sing."

Izzy raised her eyebrow, "And what, my little ginger friend, are you doing during this?"

"Oh that's easy; I shall be sitting the audience with my boyfriend and family."

Clary replied cheerfully, but after seeing Izzy's face her smile quickly fell as she raced off the stage. "Good luck!"

"'Kay, question, what are we singing?" Izzy looked to Simon for the answer.

"_As She's Walking Away_ by the Zac Brown Band,"

Now it was Izzy's turn to light up. She loved that song and everything it represented. With her eyes twinkling in excitement, Izzy nodded, "I can work with that." Simon beamed and moved towards the piano while Izzy situated herself beside him. Alec quickely tuned the guitar and sat down on a stool beside the piano and nodded to Simon that he was ready as well. Slowly the piano and guitar sang in harmony together as the mid tempo country swing started. Simon started the ballad smoothly.

"_We never spoke a word, but every thought she had I heard, _

_from across the room. We were standing face to face _

_I couldn't find the words to say, give me one more move.  
I don't even know her name. I guess foolish pride's to blame."_

Izzy picked up her cue and eased herself into the chorus with Simon

_"Now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away  
And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say.  
May have lost this battle, live to fight another day,_

_now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away."_

Simon backed off for Izzy's shot at her solo, she met it head-on.

"_Wise man next to me did say about the one that got away,_

'_Son I missed my chance. Don't you let regret take place_

_Of the dreams you have to chase, ask her to dance...go on son._

_You might fall down on your face._

_Roll the dice and have some faith.'"_

Even though they started off the second chorus together, things didn't go as planned.

_"Don't be fallin' in love as she's walking away,"_

Simon now took his turn singing the last of the chorus and prepared for the big finish

"_When your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say."_

Izzy also prepared mentally for the lovely ending in her own way.

_"May have lost this battle, live to fight another day,_

_Don't be fallin' in love, as she's walking away."_

Simon, throwing his heart into his voice took a swing.

_"You might fall down on your face, roll the dice and have some faith."_

Together, the lovely tenor and soprano harmonized for the final bit.

_"Don't be fallin' in love as she's walking away,"_

Izzy's soprano bubbled over her lyrics.

"_When your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say."_

Simon's tenor came to meet her voice with his part.

"_May have lost this battle, live to fight another day,"_

For the final line and fall out the beautiful pairing of soprano and tenor met and sounded perfect.

"_Don't be fallin', fallin' in, fallin' in love, as she's walking away."_

Again the audience of Taki's rose to their feet as the trio stood up and took their bows. Izzy took her mic and made her greatest idea a reality. "Could Magnus come 'ere please? I think it's time he sung too. He's watched the rest of us wear our hearts on our sleeves, let's see his."

A smile graced the face of the warlock as he made his way up on stage. Izzy gave him a sly high-five when Alec wasn't looking. Throwing his arm around Alec's neck, Magnus spoke into Izzy's mic.

"Good evening all. You don't know me, and I don't want to know you, but I think Isabelle was right, it is time that Taki's heard what I had to say and Alec here will help me." So, with a wicked grin on his face to replace the bashful one that was there earlier, Magnus and Alec made their way to the DJ booth as the stage lights dimmed on another amazing performance.

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I didn't mean for Clary to sing with Simon at the beginning, but it works right? We are slowly coming to a close here people, maybe 5 more chapters and the next one is a double song again. Spoiled readers I know! Sorry for the late update, but I am a student, and work piles on quick if you're not careful.**

**Have a good one, and FLY ON!**


	6. Kiss Me My King & Angel

**Welcome back to my circle of writing failures! xD Sorry for the long update time, but the life of a student is never easy and life has a way of catching up with you. Anyway, since I have deprived you for so long this will be a triple song chapitre! I know spoiled readers. ;P Anyway, to keep the suspense I will do my song disclaimers at the end.**

**I don't own Mortal Instruments!**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

_Kiss Me My King & Angel_

Alec watched as Magnus, in all his glittery sparkly-ness sauntered up to the stage and take the mic from his sister. Of course, he would have to make a big deal outta singing something, so Alec wasn't surprised with what came out of his boyfriend's mouth when he reached Izzy.

"Good evening all. You don't know me, and I don't want to know you, but I think Isabelle was right, it is time that Taki's heard what I had to say and Alec here will help me." Alec's eyes widened at the thought of singing in front of anyone except his mirror. Would he suck? Would he be booed off stage? Magnus must have seen the frightened rabbit look in his eyes, because he came over and kissed Alec's temple.

"Everything will be fine, I'll go first and then we'll sing together. IF you feel up to it, you can sing solo after that, 'kay?" All Alec could do was nod and tune his guitar. When Magnus saw, he shook his head. "Electric techno rock, no need for your lovely acoustics sweetheart."

Alec sat with the DJ and watched as Magnus started really giving it out with his choice. A perfect match for the glittery warlock as well. The techno effects brought the song to its reaching point and Magnus' low timber rocked it out.

_Break down; I can see you're upset.  
So high, but I didn't help it.  
I wish I could just forget you._

Magnus pauses and caught his breath for the rest of the verse.

_Up now, heart beats racing.  
One touch, now I'm faking.  
Weakest time, there's no escaping you.  
_

Alec heard the tune speed up and the bass get heavier as the chorus drew in.

_Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.  
Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.  
Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.  
Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.  
_

Since the track already had the back ground vocals for Magnus, all he had to do for the chorus was answer the question. Alec just sighed and settled deeper into his chair.

_So cold, but you have my body.  
One kiss and this is what a heart needs.  
My god, you look so lovely girl. _

_Hearts gone tonight is your chance  
to trade love for a little romance.  
Too late this will be the last dance, last dance girl.  
_

The chorus made a reappearance as Magnus had a little fun with his actions and expression. The soul with which the warlock sang with was mesmerizing.

_Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.  
Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.  
Where's my angel? Go on and take my life  
Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.  
_

As with all songs on the radio, a lovely dreamy bridge separated the song. Alec's favourite part of any song was the bridge, and this song's was amazing.

_You say you want it; you love me then flaunt it.  
You're breaking my heart & you're taking me down. _

_You say you want it; you love me then flaunt it.  
You're breaking my heart & you're taking me down._

The final chorus brought Magnus' voice to the extreme reaches of the pitch, and it worked. The entire bar was singing and cheering too.

_Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.  
Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.  
Where's my angel? Go on and take my life _

_Go on and take my life now  
Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight._

_Where's my angel? Where's my angel? Where's my angel?_

The finale was Magnus desperately trying to find the angel for that he longed for. Throughout this part Alec couldn't keep his eyes off the warlock.

_Where is she? Where is she? Where's my angel?_

_Where is she? Where's my angel?_

A fade out as the lyrics drew the electric techno rock tune to a close.

_Where's my angel? _

_Where's my angel? _

_Where's my angel?_

With the final words passing though the bar, the crowd exploded. Alec was on his feet and clapping with the rest of them as well. He watched as Clary whistled and Simon hollered their encouragement.

Now it was his turn to take the stage and sing alongside his boyfriend in an old country ballad that said all the word the two of them wanted to say, but didn't know how. Alec retuned his guitar and nodded to Magnus to start the slow tune off.

_I got a funny feeling,  
the moment that your lips touched mine.  
Something shot right through me  
my heart skipped a beat in time.  
There's a different feel about you tonight,  
it's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things.  
Even think I saw a flash of light,  
it felt like electricity._

Alec put his heart into this part and added his soft tenor to the song. He turned his head and smiled at Clary as she picked the song out on her piano.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at.  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around, and around  
And around, and around.  
They're all watchin' us now.  
They think we're fallin' in love.  
They'd never believe we're just friends.  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that.  
If you do baby kiss me again!  
_

As Alec picked up his part of the duet and Clary kept playing he sung his section with his soul.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes.  
Girl, you've never moved me _

_Quite the way you moved me tonight.  
I just wanted you to know_

Magnus' baritone harmonised with the tenor of Alec as they dragged their line over the guitar and piano.

_I just wanted you to know_

Returning to the original tempo, and his guitar forgotten, Alec sang side by side with Magnus. The two of them showing the club their hearts._  
_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at.  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around, and around  
And around, and around.  
They're all watchin' us now.  
They think we're falling in love.  
They'd never believe we're just friends.  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that.  
If you do baby kiss me again!_

Collectively, Alec and Magnus took a huge breath and rocked the final line._  
_

_Kiss me again!_

Thank goodness Clary was there to end the song with a piano rendering of a guitar chord splash ending. As the singers took their bows the crowd was once again on their feet. Alec smiled to Clary who was clapping as well. Suddenly, the lightning dimmed and Magnus walked away. He had had this all planned, right down to Alec's favourite song. The screaming bird opened the folk rock song and the soft electric guitars and drum kit contrasted perfectly with Alec's voice as he sung the words from his soul.

_Into the night,  
Desperate and broken.  
The sound of a fight,  
Father has spoken.  
_

Alec leaned the mic forward as the recorded guitars and drums played out. The music sped up and he blasted out the chorus, sending them home.

_We were the kings and queens of promise.  
We were the victims of ourselves.  
Maybe the children of a lesser God,  
between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell  
_

With more instrumental to follow, Alec drew his breath and continued his message to the world.

_Into your eyes,  
Hopeless and taken.  
We stole our new lives  
through blood and pain  
in defense of our dreams  
in defense of our dreams, _

_Dreams, dreams, dreams._

The tempo of the tune sped up as Alec struggled with the beginning but pulled it through.

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise.  
We were the victims of ourselves.  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
between Heaven and Hell,  
Heaven and Hell.  
_

Dropping his voice and following the music, Alec sang the bridge perfectly as he flowed into the chorus.

_The age of Man is over.  
A darkness comes and all  
these lessons that we learned here  
have only just begun._

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise.  
We were the victims of ourselves.  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
between Heaven and Hell.  
_

As the final word quickly approached, Alec hung his head and as they grew in meaning his head lifter up until he was looking towards the stars.

_We are the Kings.  
We are the Queens.  
We are the Kings.  
We are the Queens._

As the recorded background vocals faded away, Alec just looked at the stars and sighed. A huge weight had been lifted, and this was fun. The crowd was temporarily shunned and Alec's heart quickened until they cheered. They enjoyed his performance and all he could do was laugh all the way back to his table too shunned to notice that Luke and Clary had both gone up to the booth.

**Okay, Songs were (in order of course!)**

**Where's My Angel ~ Metro Station**

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That ~ Toby Keith (Country Pride!)**

**Kings & Queens ~ 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Did you enjoy your triple? Are you curious about Clary and Luke? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the two adults travelling with the crew. Oh no, they get it next time. ^_^**

**Stay tuned!**


	7. Beautiful Cinderella is Insane

**AH! Over a month without an update. I am so sorry my watchers - if I still have any =C Please don't give up on me! This will be the third last chapter and a triple as well. ENJOY!**

**Stealin' Cinderella ~ Chuck Wicks**

**Insane ~ Miss Gold**

**Beautiful Theives ~ AFI**

**Mortal Instruments ~ Cassandra Clare**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! Happy Reading ^_^**

Luke asked for Clary's hand and they both walked up to the booth, quickly skimming the selection. Clary's eyes beamed as she read the lyrics to the perfect duet for her and Luke. "This one please," Clary asked the DJ and he nodded for them to go on up to the mics.

Clary spoke into the mic, "Hey y'all this next tune is one of my favourites, and is a real killer. So I hope you all enjoy." Clary strummed the opening and sang to first lines.

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man.  
It wasn't any secret, I'd be asking for her hand.  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf._

Clary's picking picked up and Luke joined her for the chorus. It was a sight for sore eyes. All Clary hoped was that Jace got her message.

_She was playing Cinderella.  
She was riding her first bike.  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight.  
Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin.  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him.  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella.  
_

Clary continued to play, and Luke sang his bit flawlessly.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one_  
_when I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"_  
_I said "Yes, she quite a woman" and he just stared at me._  
_Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

Together, Clary and Luke sang the chorus equally and beautifully. Jocelyn was moved to tears.

_Playing Cinderella,  
Riding her first bike,  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin,  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him.  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella.  
_

The easy pickings of Clary's guitar filled the club and everyone was watching them in awe. Taking turns both of the performers sang the bridge.

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
then he called her in the room.  
When she threw her arms around him  
that's when I could see it too.  
_

Clary's voice held and rang through the hearts of everyone in Taki's as she eased into the final chorus.

_She was Playing Cinderella,  
Riding her first bike,  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin,  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him,  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella;  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella._

As the true country tone of the guitar faded into silence, the crowd at Taki's roared. Sheepishly, Luke and Clary bowed and went back to their table. As soon as there was a clear path, Jace hugged Clary with all his might as he whispered, "I love you," in her ear. Clary pulled back and whispered, "I love you too." Then she turned to see that Luke and her mom were in similar positions and that Izzy and Magnus were up on stage about to sing.

Clary sat with Jace's arms wrapped around her as the two fashion police members did their part. She could only smile as she recognized the song they were about to perform. The electric guitars played their riffs and the drums challenged them. Magnus started out with a long crescendo to the lyrics.

_My dear there is no danger._

_Can't you see they turn blind eyes  
to we swift and spotlight strangers?  
Oh, before the rush is over  
we will be revered again  
while the victims still recover._

Clary closed her eyes and allowed the punk rock tune wash over her as it sped up towards the chorus. Izzy's soprano joined with Magnus' easy tenor without a glitch.

_If we run this light and take a little life  
No one will care at all.  
We can burn it and leave  
for we are the beautiful thieves.  
No one suspects at all.  
No one suspects.  
_

Clary knew this was Izzy's favourite part of the song, so Magnus must have backed off because all that was heard was the beautiful soprano of Isabelle Lightwood.

_Are we running towards death?  
I have met him times before.  
He adores us like the rest.  
Even if we're discovered  
just be sure to wear your best.  
We will surely make the covers._

Together the two friends wound the song back up in tempo to the chorus.

_If we run this light, take a little life_  
_No one will care at all._  
_We can burn it and leave_  
_for we are the beautiful thieves._  
_No one suspects at all._  
_No one suspects._

The bridge provided a nice change in tune and no one was battling for the spotlight here. Clary opened her eyes and gasped. It was beautiful. Magnus was all glittery and sparkling in the spotlight, and Izzy was all angelic with her long white and gold dress that sparkled.

_Who would run for cover?_  
_Who would run from us?_  
_Who would run for cover?_  
_Who would run from us?_

Without a break between, the performers went straight into the final two choruses easily.

_If we run this light, take a little life.  
No one will care at all.  
We can burn it and leave  
for we are the beautiful thieves.  
No one suspects at all.  
No one suspects at all._

_If we run this light, take a little life  
No one will care at all.  
We can burn it and leave  
for we are the beautiful thieves.  
No one suspects at all.  
No one suspects._

The crowd roared and Clary couldn't help but cheer with them. The two fashionistas bowed and Magnus got off the stage while Izzy stayed on. Izzy spoke and the words lite up Clary's night, "Could Clary come here since I can't see where she is. Stupid lights." Jace then unwrapped his arms from around her and Clary ran up to the stage. "You know this one?"

"Oh yeah," the little redhead replied with a grin.

"All right, since everyone loves it so much, how about some more Techno Rock!" Izzy yelled into the mic and the popping beat of the tune started in the sound system. Clary took a deep breath and just had fun with her best friend.

_I'm craving your attention;  
you don't give me the time of day.  
You're here for a moment,  
but you always walk away._

Izzy, being the diva she is felt her part to the bottom of her 4 inch heels to the top of her ponytail.

_You can call me crazy,  
sometimes I feel this pain.  
It's bottling up inside of me,  
And it's not gonna go away  
_

Just to mix things up the girls echoed the chorus back and forth. Both of them were lost in the music.

_Cause' I'm going insane  
going insane, going insane _

_I'm going insane, _

_going insane, going insane_

Together again, Izzy and Clary's voices shook the bar.

_You wasted all my time,  
I'm losing my mind,  
I'm going insane,  
going insane, going insane  
_

Clary stepped back and allowed Izzy her moment to shine.

_Treat me like a lady,  
or kiss this love goodbye.  
I don't need this ghost of a man,  
In and out of my life.  
_

Of course, Clary did want her moment too and she got it with her part.

_Please, please release me,  
I'm tired of self-control.  
You haven't seen this side of me,  
I'm not gonna be ignored.  
_

Because it was so much fun the first time, the two besties echoed again and rocked it.

_Cause' I'm going insane  
going insane, going insane  
I'm going insane, _

_going insane, going insane_

Izzy took her line perfectly.

_You wasted all my time,_

And Clary hit it too.

_I'm losing my mind, _

The echo made another appearance.

_I'm going insane,  
going insane, going insane  
_

For the bridge the girls did something different and Izzy started the line.

_No more _

And Clary followed with the rest and a bit.

_thinkin, but I can't stop feelin, _

Izzy took the show with the final line.

_I've got to run away  
_

Clary and Izzy were having so much fun; the bar just fell away as they took turns again.

_Going insane, Going insane, Going insane  
Going insane, Going insane, Going insane_

And to wrap it up the two girls sang in perfect harmony with each other to end the show.

_You wasted all my time,  
I'm losing my mind,  
I'm going insane,  
going insane, going insane._

_Going insane, Going insane, Going insane_

_Going insane, Going insane, Going insane_

As the tune drew to a fabulous close, Clary and Izzy were breathless as they hugged and walked off stage towards their family. When she got back to the table, Clary did a quick calculation in her head. Jocelyn hadn't sung at all yet. Well, that was just inexcusable and Clary had to do something about it. So this is what Clary did.

**OHHH! Cliffy! xD I know you all should hate me royally by now, but school before fanfiction. = Sorry, but it's true!**

**Hope you enjoyed this section and we are almost done. Next up is Jocelyn and some duets followed by the grand finale and only I know the details of that little adventure. ^_^ So stay tuned!**


End file.
